


Surfing RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Surfing RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More Archiving





	Surfing RPs

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 7:21 PM  
American professional surfer who survived a 2003 shark attack in which her left arm was bitten off but who ultimately returned to professional surfing. She wrote about her experience in the 2004 autobiography Soul Surfer: A True Story of Faith, Family, and Fighting to Get Back on the Board. In April 2011, the feature film Soul Surfer was released. Hamilton was home-schooled from 6th grade through high school. She is a Christian, and the youngest of three siblings. In early 2012, Hamilton met youth minister Adam Dirks through mutual friends. They became engaged in April 2013. The couple were married on August 18, 2013, in front of 300 friends and family members at a secluded 130-acre estate on Kauai's north shore, near where she grew up. The couple have a son named Tobias who was born in 2015. In March 2018, their second son, Wesley, was born. her and Adam broke up shortly after and she moved in with her childhood Best Friend Alana Blanchard who had a son named Banks, she too was Divorced(edited)  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 7:25 PM  
Alana had smiled as she watched her friend surf, sitting with the children on the beach, taking care of them even as she livestreamed Bethany for the fans before turning the stream off, smiling as she waved to her friend.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 7:27 PM  
Bethany smiled sitting on the board coming waving with her right hand "hey, those waves are amazing out there" she wore her black vest and suit  
"how's my boys? getting some Sand Castle time?"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 7:36 PM  
"I think our boys are bonding." Alana smiled. "They seem to enjoy it anyways." She paused then added. "Feel like you can handle the kids, I could use a little swim time."  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 7:39 PM  
smiling big and making her way to sit by Alana "sure water feels nice" as Tobias ran up hugging his Mother, Bethany hugged back "hi" she also kissed Wes' cheeks as he ran up "Banks watch Mommy, she's gonna catch some waves"  
Bethany kissed Alana  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 7:56 PM  
Alana smiled, kissing Bethany and moving out into the waves, swimming out to grab the surfboard, climbing up and surfing with a grin. She had fallen soon after, laughing as she swam back towards the beach.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 7:57 PM  
blushing a bit then watching Alana, laughing and pumping her fist "woo, looks like that wave had other plans" smiling big as the boys clapped  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 7:58 PM  
"Nearly." Alana smiled, walking back, shaking her hair dry. "Hi babies... you enjoy the show?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 8:04 PM  
"I think they are enjoying being outside more than anything, it is so beautiful out today" her long hair over her right shoulder "might make a ham tonight with pineapples, you pick the sides babe"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 8:07 PM  
"Beans and potato salad?" Alana suggested, sitting at Bethany's side and kissing her softly. "Lovely day out with my little family."  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 8:09 PM  
"perfect, Wesley loves his beans right buddy?" smiling and holding him close as she kissed Alana "mmm love you so much, my love my friend, stood by me through everything...even through my nightmares"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 8:11 PM  
"You deserve to be loved baby." Alana murmured softly, kissing Bethany gently again. "After everything you brought me home with you and proved that I can be loved."  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 8:15 PM  
"you too" kissing back smiling "mmm should we head home, get the boys their baths and I can start cooking?"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 8:25 PM  
"That sounds good..." Alana agreed, moving to stand up and pick up her tired son, holding Wes' hand to help him up, smiling at Bethany as she pulled her friend up, looping an arm around her waist. "My girl."  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 8:30 PM  
Bethany followed, walking with Alana to head back home smiling back "my love" wiping her feet on the mat then walking inside, undoing her vest slipping it off  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 8:32 PM  
Alana smiled, removing her shoes and leading the boys upstairs. "You want to start the dinner and I'll go wash the kids?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 8:34 PM  
"feet still sensitive Alana? you used to always go barefoot at the beach but I understand the sensitivity" she nodded "thank you" hugging her bestie  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 8:35 PM  
"Ever since I burnt them they've been a little tender." Alana murmured, hugging Bethany before adding. "I should be thanking you... my little cook."  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 8:42 PM  
"aww babe" she remembered that day well, just as Alana was there when she had her incident "you're welcome, but hey you proposed to me" smiling big kissing her soon to be wifey  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 8:45 PM  
"Of course I did, I need my strong babe." Alana smiled, kissing Bethany softly. "We just need to make a happy little family."  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 8:49 PM  
"we have a very happy little family, I love your boy and my boys love you Auntie" smiling and heading to the kitchen to get the food prepared  
"omg yes!" she smiled big reading her messages, getting one from the Postal Service about the gift she ordered for the boys and for Alana  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 9:00 PM  
"Everything good Bethany?" Alana called, washing the boys clean as they played in the bath.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 9:02 PM  
"yes" smiling and heading up as the Ham cooked "hey no splashing" laughing at Tobias, Banks, and Wesley with bubble beards "where's my babies? growing up too fast, got beards now"(edited)  
arm around her wifey "got a message that yours and the boys gifts arrives today"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 9:16 PM  
"Oh? you been sneaking gifts for us?" Alana asked with a smile, waiting for the boys to finish playing.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 9:18 PM  
"hey don't act surprised, you proposed and kept it secret till our Luau" smiling back kissing Alana "my Mother still cries about it, best night ever since we first met"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 9:28 PM  
"She was so happy, even if I'm a limpy mess." Alana smiled, watching Bethany before helping their sons out to dry off.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 9:30 PM  
"you make me happy, we're besties for a reason my love" smiling as she watched then undid her top to get in the shower  
"Tobias" laughing and shaking her head getting in "when your older you can look at boobies"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 10:23 PM  
Alana laughed, ushering the boys out and to bed before joining her wife in the shower. "He's growing up fast."  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 10:24 PM  
smiling and facing Alana "so did we" as she held her wife's cheek kissing her  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 10:25 PM  
Alana smiled, kissing Bethany softly. "You are such a sweetheart."  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 10:26 PM  
"you too, i'm blessed to have you" handing Alana the towel  
"love this new body wash"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 10:37 PM  
"It smells nice." Alana agreed, drying off and handing Bethany her towel before dressing.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 10:39 PM  
"thanks my love" smiling and taking her towel to dry off "I have really accustomed to one arm over the years..wasn't easy at first when I had Tobias and doing other things"  
as she wrapped up then went to check the ham "can you get the ham while I start the sides?"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 10:41 PM  
"Sure." Alana agreed, moving to get the Ham and start serving it.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 10:42 PM  
"thank you" kissing Alana's shoulder and starting the beans and potato salad, having some prechopped potatoes in the fridge  
"so...Malina called to congratulate us on the Engagement"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 10:49 PM  
"Oh? She find herself a girl yet?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 10:51 PM  
"not yet or she didn't mention anything...she had the surgery done a couple months ago...I was like well that was random but she seems proud" Bethany laughed fixing the food  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 10:52 PM  
"She did always want to make kids." Alana shrugged, helping Bethany serve the food. "You ever consider bringing her home?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 10:53 PM  
"I have considered inviting her for dinner, i'm glad we could settle things from back then instead of holding grudges...it was all in competition" smiling and getting the wine  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 10:56 PM  
"She seems sweet.... if a little lonely?" Alana smiled, settling at the table after helping their sons settle into baby seats.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 10:57 PM  
"I know" smiling big at the boys "hungry?" Bethany fixed some plates and juice for them  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 11:00 PM  
"Maybe we should invite her over next time the boys go see grandma?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 11:05 PM  
"we could" eating "well?" looking for approval for the meal, the boys clapped loving it "aww thanks"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 11:07 PM  
Alana smiled, applauding her wife. "Another successful meal babe."  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 11:08 PM  
Bethany smiled again "i love my family so much, thank you, i'll take my Mommy points now" laughing  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 11:23 PM  
"You want a gold star baby?" Alana teased.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 11:24 PM  
"sure, right by the boys' chart for doing chores" Bethany laughed and finished eating  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 11:27 PM  
Alana smiled, finishing her food and waiting for the boys to finish. "Alright boys, which mommy is on bed duty tonight?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 11:29 PM  
as she stood to put dishes in sink "me, you had it last night honey" smiling again  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 11:33 PM  
Alana smiled. "So I'll wash up and you put the boys to bed?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 11:34 PM  
"mmhmm" leaning in kissing her wife "then we can relax and have Mommy time"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 11:37 PM  
"Sounds good." Alana smiled, letting the boys leave and starting to wash up.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 11:41 PM  
going put the boys to bed, giving them hugs and kisses then heading down dropping her towel as the doorbell rang "ooo" knowing the packages arrived  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 11:43 PM  
Alana had smiled, finishing the washing. "Should I get that babe?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 11:43 PM  
"please" Bethany smiled big being naked  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 11:43 PM  
Alana smiled, answering the door and signing for the gifts before shutting the door. "Should I bring them up babe?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 11:45 PM  
"we can give the boys theirs in the morning but I want you to open yours now" smiling and hugging Alana, kissing her  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 11:52 PM  
"So leave the boys gifts on the table then?" Alana smiled, bringing her gift up with her and setting the boys on the bedside table. "Should I start then?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 11:53 PM  
"yes" Bethany smiled following and rubbing Alana's back watching "you'll love it"(edited)  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 11:55 PM  
Alana smiled, opening the gift and smiling when she pulled the gift out of it's packing. "Babe... a swim bag?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonYesterday at 11:56 PM  
"figured with everything you have plus new stuff you'd need something bigger that can carry more" smiling big and kissing her wife, her hand on Alana's cute ass  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardYesterday at 11:57 PM  
"A lot better than a plastic bag at least..." Alana smiled, setting the gift down before kissing Bethany. "Ready for some naughty mommy time?"  
________________________________________  
August 18, 2019

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:03 AM  
"much better" she nodded kissing on Alana's neck helping her undress "it's cute how you get off on my nub Alana"  
thinking "babe, does the thought of Malina being shemale turn you on?" teasing and softly rubbing her wife's bush  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 12:10 AM  
Alana smiled. "You are so gorgeous babe, especially your... nub." She hummed softly at Bethany's rubbing. "Mmm, a little.... she'd definitely be useful if we ever wanted more kids at least?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:13 AM  
Bethany got in bed laying back with her wife as she rubbed Alana slowly "thanks" adjusting to use her nub on her wife's pussy smiling "i'm getting so many thoughts...like...how big is it?"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 12:21 AM  
"Well, why don't we invite her over?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:22 AM  
"get my phone then" slowly licking her wife's pussy while nubbing it  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 12:25 AM  
Alana moaned softly, reaching to unplug Bethany's phone and pass it to her.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:27 AM  
"thanks cutie" smiling as she sat to call Malina, inviting her as she used her toes to tease Alana's clit  
"she asked if we were in bed" laughing and telling her yes "ok i'll be over Bethany...cya in a bit" Malina accepted  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 12:30 AM  
Alana laughed. "You going to let her in or me?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:32 AM  
"oh Malina, when you come in....just come in naked" smiling big  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 12:33 AM  
"She got a key?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:34 AM  
"yeah I gave her one after Wesley's Birthday, when we told her if she needed a place to stay she's welcome anytime" leaning down as she licked slowly...Malina arrived moments later smiling as she saw Bethany's ass in the air and Alana's legs on her shoulders "wow, couldn't wait huh?" she smiled sliding in bed having a boner  
"I had the key you gave me" she was smug but more settled down than she used to be  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 12:36 AM  
"Mmm, she's good at getting a girl wet." Alana teased, smiling at Malina, reaching to tease her friend's cock.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:38 AM  
laughing and rubbing Malina's leg and cock with Alana "mmm I see that and hey beautiful girls" Malina smirked kissing Alana's neck, her cock fully erect "I was thinking about getting some head" Bethany looked up "you would pass out with us two"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 12:41 AM  
"She could try tho babe.... maybe I could give her head whilst you eat me?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:43 AM  
"mmm sure then we can switch" Milana laid back more as Bethany agreed, using her nub while sucking Alana's clit "then i'll eat you both, those pussies look delicious" Malina said playing with their hair  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 12:45 AM  
"Mmm, sounds like a party..." Alana agreed, sucking on Milana's cock. "Hey Mil... ever considered getting into a thruple?"  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:47 AM  
Malina sighed enjoying "you mean...if I would propose to you both?" Bethany played with their friend's balls as Alana sucked it "I mean we're engaged but there's room for you" Malina smiled "up to you girls"(edited)  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 12:49 AM  
"Mmm, can we keep her Bethy?" Alana asked softly, lightly upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:52 AM  
"yes Alana" she smiled big as Malina smiled back "mmm love you girls" Bethany sucked hard on her wife's clitty, still rubbing Malina's balls "ohhhh this is better than jacking off"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 12:55 AM  
Alana soon squealed and came, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:57 AM  
Bethany smiled then moved up kissing Malina, as she moaned kissing back "mmm we'll have so much fun as a thruple" Malina moaned cumming hard  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 12:59 AM  
"Yeah we will babe."  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 12:59 AM  
Bethany moved down to give some head as Malina kissed Alana  
"mmm yess both of you suck me together, or one of you lick my ass"  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 1:04 AM  
Alana smiled, moving over to share Malina's dick with her wife, humming softly.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 1:05 AM  
Bethany smiled kissing her wife deep as they jacked Malina off, she moaned enjoying and playing with their tits "I could watch you two kiss and fuck all day then jump in and enjoy some good sex"  
Malina adjusted to 69 and lick Alana  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 1:11 AM  
Alana moaned softly, licking and sucking a little more.  
________________________________________

Bethany HamiltonToday at 1:18 AM  
Bethany smiled again as Malina cummed hard moaning as she showed her skills eating and licking deep "mmm like Volcano" licking it all with Alana  
________________________________________

Alanna BlanchardToday at 1:18 AM  
Alana smiled, swallowing. "Mmm, I'm so glad I can spoil my sweet girls."


End file.
